


Tell Your Friends

by FrozenHearts



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alex Cried For Twenty-Five Years (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Breaking and Entering, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghost Powers, Ghosts, Hollywood Ghost Club, Horny Teenagers, I Am Sorry, I typed this on my phone at 1am, M/M, Making Out, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Mentioned Bobby Singer - Freeform, Mentioned Caleb Covington, Mentioned Julie Molina, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Teenage Drama, Teenagers, The Impala (Supernatural), slightly OOC, spelling mistakes galore, teenagers doing Stupid Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Dean and Sam have just gotten done with a hunt when they realize the car is much colder than usual, only to find two ghosts have broke into the Impala for a moment alone.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms) & Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	Tell Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgnesClementine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [YEARS I SPENT ON THE EDGE OF DISAPPEARANCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269323) by [AgnesClementine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine). 



> I stopped watching Supernatural YEARS ago but it still is special to me.an dI decided with the hilarity that is Julie and the Phantoms (amazing show you guys need to watch it).I realize how different the two shows treat ghosts so this idea came about
> 
> Also this isn't my best writing I just really wanted to share so if it gets dialogue heavy towards the end that's my bad I'm sorry

The hunt was something dumb, but it was really the only thing they had until Bobby scrounged up something better for them to do. The small town of Los Feliz in California was just that- small, with a decent population and everyone knew everyone and everything and all that jazz. The pier was packed when they had gone out earlier, Sam pacing their little hotel room until Dean finally relented and ventured outside. 

Now, they were weaving through the crowd on Hollywood Boulevard, letting themselves just.. take a break for once. Performers lined the streets to busk and beg for photo ops, the food was bigger than your head and expensive as all hell, and Dean had to hide his laughter as other tourists whipped their head to do a double take as his sasquatch of a brother ambled around with wide eyes and the smallest hint of a smile on his face. 

It was nice, Dean realized, to see his brother actually smiling after everything. All the deals and demons and Jess... Mom, too... Sam deserved this break and Dean knew he would stay a little longer if Sam asked him too; it wasn't often a hunt took them out to sunny California and they both desparately needed a little Vitamin D. 

Sam pointed to a small shop at the end of the boulevard, "Want some food for the road?" 

Dean looked at the sign, narrowing his eyes at the flickering letters. Inside wasn't that full, with a decent amount of people but still room for more; in the window he could see a group of girls in wigs and sparkly outfits chowing down on what he assumed had to be vegan burgers or something, and at another table another kid was poring over a laptop with her friend sharing earbuds, writing something in a notebook while they watched the screen. 

"Sure, why not," Dean shrugged, "won't get the chance to complain about it after this."

"Dude you love burgers," Sam laughed, "What will there be to complain about?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "If Bobby was here he would get it." Averting his gaze from the restaurant, he let himself take one last look at the street- a tiny Asian woman was taking a photo of the Hollywood sign on her phone. Across the way a tourist was taking a photo with a Marilyn impersonator and he heard the roll of wheels on concrete as he stepped closer to the building- from the corner of his eye he could see two teenage boys a little further down the block, one with a shattered helmet on the board while the other kid in a pink tee was chasing after him with a beaming grin on his face.

"Dean?" Sam's voice made him jump and he turned away from the kids to find his brother staring at him expectantly, "Itt getting late. Let's go in."

Pursing his lips, Dean tore his gaze away from the two boys as they passed, a sudden chill running down his spine. He ignored it in favor of following Sam inside, the small bell above the door announcing their entrance.

\-----

Honestly Alex wasn't sure what the afterlife was supposed to entail. The last thing he remembered was eating rancid hot dog in nineteen ninety-five and now he was here, twenty five years later in twenty-twenty with no idea what he was supposed to be doing or why he was still roaming the earth instead of being in Heaven.

Or Hell, as his parents said he would be for being gay but after crying for twenty five years about it, Alex found he couldn't be bothered too much about his parents anymore. 

So when Willie ran him over with his skateboard, Alex found himself surrounded with even more questions. Like who Justin Bieber was or what being woke meant; even Willie's clothes were different, consisting of a crop top and board shorts- not to mention the long hair and all the rings and necklaces he wore. 

Alex definitely wouldn't have been able to pull it off in the nineties, but Willie made it look effortless, and Alex felt his cheeks burn just at the thought of Willie having been around then, with the soft crinkles around his eyes when he laughed and the megawatt smile that curved a little higher one side than the other and the way his hair looked so soft and glossy flying in the wind behind him as he rolled away, teasing Alex to keep up-

He barely avoided running into some dude as he ran after Willie, his arm clipping through the guy's stomach but he ignored it in favor of careening down a corner after Willie, his heart hammering against his chest like never before as the two of them came to a stop in the parking lot behind a restaurant.

"Is this the part where you axe murder me?" Alex managed to say with a somewhat clear tone, glancing around nervously, "because I heard the blond always dies first in the horror movies but I never knew if it was true or not-"

Willie beamed as he rolled to a stop next to a black car, beckoning him forward with a rough giggle and a crooked finger.

"Come on, hotdog!" Willie said, "I wanna teach you another trick- if you're up for it?"

And that smile was what did Alex in as he found Willie teaching him how to properly poof in and out of things despite Alex's fear that someone might see (Willie just rolled his eyes at that, clasping Alex's hand in his before gently pulling him through the door of the black car.) They fell into the backseat, Alex jumping as Willie went in backwards and Alex...

Alex knew he didn't have to worry about choking as a ghost but he knew if he were alive he would definitely be choking on his own spot like an idiot be ause Willie lay underneath him looking absolutely sinful. His hair was strewn around his head on the seat, the black leather offsetting his tanned skin and a quick peek downward revealed his crop top had ridden up just enough to show off the faintest outline of strong abs.

Alex swallowed nervously, "Uh, sorry- I didn't- I mean-!"

Willie threw his head back, showing off the column of his throat as he laughed; his hands came up to grab Alex's arms and Alex could feel his cheeks burning.

"No need to be sorry, hotdog," Willie bit his lip, "We won't stay long. I just figured it would be nice to have some privacy."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "We're ghosts thought, no one can see us."

Willie shifted, the leather creaking as he propped himself up on his elbows and then it Alex-

"Oh," Alex breathed softly, "You wanna- with me? I mean I gotta warn you I've never kissed anyone before-"

"So it'll be a new experience for both of us," Willie cut him off.

Alex nodded, barely squeaking out an "Okay!" and then Willie was leaning in, lips pressing agonizingly soft against Alex's and he felt himself melt into it, reaching down to grab Willie shoulders as Willie moved to sit up completely, practically crowding Alex against the door of the vehicle.

They were both breathless when they broke party, and Alex could swear he went to heaven right there as Willie grinned, reaching up to run his hand through Alex's hair, tucking it behind his ear.

"As Reggie might say," Alex blurted, "that was hot."

"And what would you say?" Willie asked.

Alex averted his gaze; he couldn't believe this was even happening. Even with everything Willie told him, about lgbt rights, gay marriage being legalized, it was still hard to believe he was experiencing this. 

"I would say I want to kiss you again?" Alex hated how his voice rose an octave but Willie didn't seem to mind, glancing around the car. A stack of discs sat on the center console and he didn't miss the twinkle in Willie's eye as he reached over and dug through the pile, finally snatching one he seemed to like.

Alex balked as Willie showed it to him- his own band's demo, the case practically brand new- the sticker was even still on it, the words "Sunset Curve" glaring at him from a black background.

"Alright hot dog," Willie teased, "as long as I get to set the mood."

"You're the worst," Alex groaned halfheartedly as Willie slid the disc into the radio, wiggling his fingers to turn it on and soon Luke's voice was screaming at them, tinny and small and Alex found he didn't care as he leaned back in to kiss Willie again, reaching out to bury his hands in Willie's long hair. 

\-----

Dean absolutely hated the burgers.

Okay, scratch that. The burgers themselves were not bad. It was the atmosphere surrounding the burgers that bugged him. Apparently the restaurant was having an open mic night and the girls they had seen in the sparkly outfits were performing- some group called Dirty Candy, they sounded like Britney Spears wannabes and the next group- Double Trouble, if Dean was remembering correctly- was way better but he would never admit to Sam that he enjoyed it. 

"I only listen to the classics, man," Dean bemoaned as they walked into the parking lot, "You know that!"

Sam shrugged, "Dude they're just kids say they did a good job and move on."

Okay, so Sam had a point. Muttering under his breath, Dean dug into his pocket for his keys, already haunted by the bubblegum.pop earworms sure to haunt him like the demons they hunted and he was just about to click the lock of his baby when Sam suddenly gripped his shoulder.

"What now?" Dean asked with exasperation.

"Is it... Colder than before?" Sam asked, glancing around. The lot was empty save for them, the cars lined up neatly in their rows hug as Dean stood there and took a minute to look around, there was definitely a chill in the air, his breath frothing slightly in front of him. 

Well, fuck. 

Reaching into his pocket, Dean withdrew a small vial of salt, just enough for an on the go job. Sam followed suit, surprisingly agile for a man of his size, and they made their way carefully through the cars, peering in the windows for a sign. 

"Nothing so far," Dean called, "You find anything?"

"Not here either," Sam.replied, "Let's get in the car, call Bobby and see if he missed something?"

Dean scoffed. Bobby never missed anything. But he relented, following Sam to the car and-

"Dude, did you bring a skateboard?" 

"When would I have time to learn?" Sam shot back.

"Careful," Dean warned, that same chill surrounding the Impala. He glared at the skateboard, the blackboard glittering at the weird angle, the wheels dirty and still rolling. A helmet sat on the ground next to it, bright silver and cracked to hell and back.

Wait.

"Isn't that the helmet of that kid we saw earlier?" Sam pointed out.

"Uh-huh," Dean let his gaze trail.up the door from the board, the black paint of his baby still shiny and the windows still rolled up. As he left them. 

So what was a skateboard doing here?

"Definitely going to call Bobby," Sam sucked in his cheeks as Dean yanked open the passenger door only to be greeted by a gust of wind, "something has to be lingering here."

Dean went around to the driver side, jumping as the radio suddenly screamed at him- some pop punk group was yelling about living forever, and even though Dean had to admit they sounded good, he wasn't in the mood. He huffed angrily at the pile of cd cases, "Bastard made a mess of my stuff!"

"This is definitely better then Deff Leppard on repeat," Sam laughed to himself, reaching over to pick up a black cd case. He frowned as he read the name aloud, "Sunset Curve?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something but a knock made him jump, the car rocking suddenly. Whipping his head around, Dean jerked back in surprise to find two fists unfed through the window, knocking harshly on the interior door.

Sam was already a step ahead of him, although he seemed to be focused more on the two boys sucking face in the backseat, none the wiser to the other two kids clamoring for their attention. 

"Dean were they in here the whole time?" Sam's voice was shaky. Dean let himself take in the scene- the two teens outside were dressed in ripped jeans, one of them in a beanie and a muscle tee while the other had a leather jacket with a flannel around his waist. They both seemed to be fondly exasperated of the two in the car, although the one with beanie was giving the one in the leather jacket an incredulous look, like he had just said something incredibly stupid. 

"Uh, Dean?" Sam caught his attention and Dean forced himself to look at his brother, "We gotta do something about, uh, these two."

The "now" hung unsaid in the air.

"We're not gonna go over the fact the other two shoved their hands through the door without opening it?" Dean hissed. He turned to give them a look, rolling his eyes as the teenager in the leather jacket made eye contact, and his head was suddenly in the car oh god-

"Nice digs, dude!" the kid said, "Honestly I always wanted to drive one of these things but then I died so I never reo got the chance and-"

"Dean!"

"I know Sam! Damn it!" Dean shouted as the other kid suddenly shoved bus head through the window as well, an arm appearing to rap his knuckles playfully against his friends head.

"Reggie! We gotta get Alex and go!" the kid said.

"What? Just so you and Julie can make goo-goo eyes at each other during rehearsal?" Reggie waggled his eyebrows, "Come on, Lukey-poo-"

"You're so lucky you can play bass or I would kill you again if I could," the one named Luke growled, then, "I thought Alex was with his new ghost friend, not some old farts-"

"Hey!" Dean barked, "Who are you calling old?"

Reggie wrinkled his nose, "Kinda old looking car, you gotta be at least thirty and that's not so rad- oh hey Alex!" 

Everyone turned to see the blond kid and the his, uh, friend pull apart- Alex looked like he wanted to disappear right there, face beer red as his buddy kept him anchored with his hands on his shoulders.

"Reggie! What the heck man!" the blond one stammered, the turning to his friend, "This car was empty, Willie!"

Dean exchanged a glance with Sam- what the hell was happening? 

"Oh, cool!" Luke said, "You must be Alex's special ghost friend Reggie mentioned earlier!"

Dean inked furiously- this couldn't be happening. There was no way that four ghosts just decided to be in his car, unless they died in it (which he severely doubted given these kids were dressed like something fresh out of the nineties) but no. They were still there and still talking and the radio was still blasting that stupid cd-

"Okay!" Sam piped up, "Okay we're gonna ask this once and then you're gonna get out of our car."

Reggie was halfway inside the car now, the window around his torso distorted ever so slightly and Dean watched as he shoved a hand towards the cd pile, pouting as his fingers went straight through the cases and into the console.

"Aww, I thought I had it that time!" Reggie whined.

Dean shook his head, "Uh I'd really like some names now because I don't think I can deal with the fact that a bunch of teenage ghosts are sucking face in the backseat of my baby-"

"Hey that's on Alex and Willie, man," Luke protested, "and don't be rude about it!"

The blond one- Alex, apparently- chimed in with a "Yeh- get woke, these are sensitive times!" while his ghost boyfriend looked at him with such fondness Dean could feel himself getting cavities.

"Nice try hot dog," Willie chuckled, and then, "but we should probably go- you have band practice and Caleb will come.looking for me if I'm out too long."

"Not to break this up," Dean motioned towards them, "but Imt not fond of knock off N'Sync ghosting up my backseat so tell us who you are and I won't salt you into the afterlife."

"Dean, come on," Sam admonished, the to the kids, "sorry about my brother, he can be a little, uh, tense around ghosts."

"No worries man," Luke licked his lips, "but I'm Luke-"

"Reggie!" Reggie waved enthusiastically.

"I'm Alex," Alex groaned into Willie's shoulder.

"Oh yeah!" Luke exclaimed as the radio reminded them of it's existence, "We're Sunset Curve-"

"Tell your friends!" Reggie insisted, adding, Alex let's go! We have a killer melody for Julie's new song-"

Sam snickered as Alex whined, "You write the music without your drummer?"

"I mean, you were busy making out with Willie here so..." Luke trailed off.

Yeesh. This was dragging on. Dean cleared his throat, gesturing towards the window Reggie and Luke currently hung through, "I would very much appreciate if you all would stop haunting my car and that we never see you again."

Alex nodded, smiling shyly at or before poofing away: a swirl of silver hung in the air where he had just been and Dean twitched.

He couldn't remember any ghosts disappearing like that.

Reggie and Luke were soon to follow, and Dean could hear their teasing as they meandered out of the parking lot.

"You're not going with them?" Sam asked Willie. The ghost sat patiently in the backseat, running a hand through his hair to tame any knots. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he met Sam and Dean's gaze.

"I'm not in the band," Willie said, "I was just teaching Alex some more ghost tricks is all."

Dean pursed his lips, "And these... tricks of yours-"

"Just how to move through stuff, being able to pick things up," Willie shrugged, "I meant, Imy not as powerful as Caleb is, but then again I don't know much about lifers who can see ghosts without his help."

"Lifers?" Sam asked.

Willie nodded, "Yeah- humans who can see ghosts. Like their friend Julie."

Huh. That was new. Dad always said that ghosts were malicious. That they focused on possession and destruction and all manner of unearthly things, but this kid? And those other kids? 

Den wasn't sure what to think anymore. 

"Listen, I don't know what makes you guys able to see ghosts, but Alex and the guys are cool," Willie pulled Dean from his thoughts, his voice warbling slightly, "I mean, they died in ninety-five and it's been a rough twenty-five years for them."

"How old were they when they died?" Sam piped up, and the radio lowered, the music having changed from an upbeat rock banger to a softer piano ballad.

"They were seventeen," Willie said, "Alex said they died two hours before they were supposed to play a gig at the Orpheum."

Sam sighed heavily, "And how did you die?"

Willie shrugged, "My parents always told me skating in traffic was bad. Guess I learned the hard way."

Damn it. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, "Listen, we'll leave your boyfriend and his band alone-"

Willie beamed and It was weirdly bright for a dead kid in Dean's opinion as he pumped his fist and muttered, "Sweet!"

"- if you tell us about this Caleb guy," Dean finished, "be ause if you ghosts are operating on a different agenda than the ones we're used to...."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get," Sam admitted sympathetically. Willie nodded, tapping a finger against his knee. He stole a look out the window, Dean following his gaze to find himself looking down an alleyway.

"Listen I can't stay and tall," Willie said, "Caleb is powerful, he has a pretty tight leash on my whereabouts."

"Does he know you're out here breaking into cars with other ghosts?"

Willie shook his head, and for a second Dean thought the kid looked scared. 

"I don't want Caleb to know about Alex," Willie said after a few minutes, "I don't want Alex to be forced into something he doesn't want."

Dean coughed. The cd was over now, a guitar twang petering out into a heavy silence. Willie was staring down at his lap, fingers fiddling with the drawstring on his shirt. 

"What's he got over you?" Dean forced the words past his lips, a sour taste on the back of his tongue he was certain was not the burger he ate earlier.

"He owns my soul," Willie's voice was a whispery, almost missed under the hitch of his breath, "and he wants Alex and his friends because-"

Willie cut himself off abruptly, hurriedly running his hands through his hair, fixing his shirt before moving towards the door; he stopped just as he shoved his foot through the door, shoulders tense as he paused.

"If you wanna know more, I suggest you stop by Hollywood Boulevard again later tonight," Willie said, "A place called Hollywood Ghost Club, you can't miss it."

He was gone before Sam or Dean could question him further, the cold seeping after him but Dean still shivered. He watched as Sam picked up the cd- Sunset Curve was written with stylized white letters, shiny and new among his old collection he'd inherited from the previous owner. Sam reached for the radio and pressed the button, flipping open the case to slip the cd back inside. Putting the car into gear, Dean pulled the Impala out of the lot, rolling slowly down the road towards the hotel. 

Sam spoke first after the boulevard was well.out of the rearview mirror, "You think we should call Bobby?"

Dean gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white, "Dad didn't write anything about these kinds of ghosts, Sam. Not to mention that kid looked terrified when he told us about this Caleb and his ghost club."

Sam snorted, "Do you think it's possible though? A human owning ghosts souls to keep them from crossing over or something?"

Gravel crunched as Dean wheeled the Impala I to the hotel parking lot, "With all the shit we've dealt with, it wouldn't surprise me."

"A Hollywood Ghost Club, though?" Sam pressed.

It sounded insane, but Dean didn't doubt it might have an inkling of truth to it, given how scared Willie looked at the mere mention of whoever this Caleb guy was.

It looked like they had a new job on their hands, and Dad's books wouldn't help them this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing a Supernatural fic?? In 2020?? Apparently so


End file.
